


Heart Nonsense

by ChatoyantChan



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: also def not beta read i wrote this and left ok, and im very stupid, hi i needed to vent very badly, i have no words i just feel like shit to put it nicely, its focused on the idea of it so just dont read it if you cant, just dont read it save yourself, ok basically, so im shoving that on a comfort character like a boss, there isnt even a happy ending theres nothing, theres no blood and the sh is more childishly stated but still, this isnt personal you dont know me look away, tw for self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatoyantChan/pseuds/ChatoyantChan
Summary: Muku is sad? probablyI wanted to vent so I did-and yes this is named after a Kairiki Bear song
Kudos: 6





	Heart Nonsense

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ok but Muku isn't rn-
> 
> anyway like I said in the tags HUGE warning for Self Harm so please don't read it if you can't handle it...

This was not the most ideal way to spend a monday afternoon, picking at a gauze packet from the first aid kit hiding in the desk…

This is a little too normal now, isn’t it?

Muku just shook his head, playing with the edge of the bandaid he’d yet to open, after all, it's not like there was blood so he didn’t need it did he? So why is his sweater stinging his arm so bad over the pink puffy marks that barely even existed? Why did his arm feel like it’s on fire despite the barely-scratches that surfaced it…

Ok, he knew deep down it was just his anxiety playing tricks, that his suffocating nature was just drowning him in guilt and regret, which he guessed he deserved…

After all, what normal kid ‘accidentally’ scratches themself with scissors on the same arm 4 times?

His nail picked at the edge of the bandaid pack again, stupid little taunting in his own head that just told him he was wasting bandaids, wasting resources, that there was no blood, that he did nothing wrong-

Ok, it was a lot of stupid taunting maybe…

His breath came out way to uneven, he probably should calm down sooner so he can act like nothing happened, act like he didn’t debate with his own head if his existence was worth something or not, act like he didn't think running scissors across his arms would be cause for anything, act like he didn’t really mess up a lot of things that were currently very precariously balanced, act like he isn’t about to throw up from his own stress and guilt-

Ok yeah, he needs to really calm down...

So he focused on the bandaid packet again, still debating if he should open it or not. The floor wasn’t too comfortable he came to realize, maybe he should at least sit as his desk properly, not on the floor next to it, or maybe he should just give up and lay in bed for a bit, or maybe he should just finally bandage himself to ease the nausea he feels-

…

Someone knocked…

And so he kicked the first aid kit under his desk to hide it, standing up and stuffing the bandaid he has been fiddling with into his pocket, pulling his sleeve down, and well… he smiled and opened the door.

Guess he’d have to act a little longer today.

**Author's Note:**

> my writing style is so ugly  
> if there's typos no there isn't


End file.
